Rápidos Y Furiosos 7:La Venganza
by Spliner1995
Summary: Rápidos Y Furiosos 7: La Venganza


HOLA AMIGOS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ESPERO LES GUSTE,LOS PERSONAJES NO SON CREADOS POR MI,ESO LES PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LA SAGA

FAST & FURIOUS,BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

**RÁPIDOS Y FURIOSOS 7:LA VENGANZA **

_La carrera ya había comenzado y Dom llevaba la delantera muy cerca de el venia el nuevo rey de drift Sean Boswell,luego de una carrera pareja termina siendo el vencedor Dom._

_**DOM**:Buena carrera niño,se nota que sabes lo que haces._

_**SEAN:**Gracias,esta vez me ganaste pero la próxima no volverá a pasar._

_**DOM**:Ya veremos,¿tu conozias a Han verdad?_

**SEAN**_:Si,¿como lo conoces?_

**DOM**_:El era parte de mi familia._

**_SEAN_**_:Lo lamento,el murió cuando un japones llamado Takashi nos perseguía,su auto fue chocado por un Mercedes Benz blanco y murió en la explosión._

**_DOM_**_:Su muerte no fue casualidad,fue planeada por un sujeto y ese tal Takashi,y yo vine a averiguar quien fue el que choco a mi hermano Han._

**_NEELA_**_:Ahora que lo mencionas yo vi bajarse del Mercedes Benz a un hombre misterioso que camino hacia el auto de Han y le arrojo una especie de collar y luego llamo a alguien y luego se subió a otro auto que lo estaba esperando._

**_DOM_**_:Esa llamada que hizo fue para mi,pero nose quien era porque su número estaba bloqueado._

_En ese instante suena el teléfono de Dom._

**_DOM_**_:Hola Brian,que pasa?_

**_BRIAN_**_:Dom ya descubrí quien fue el que mato a Han._

**_DOM_**_:¿Quien fue?_

**_BRIAN_**_:Es el hermano mayor de Owen,es Ian Shaw,el fue el que te llamo y te dejo ese mensaje amenazante._

**_DOM_**_:Maldito,me las va a pagar,nos vemos después Brian_

**_BRIAN_**_:Bien,adiós._

**_DOM_**_:Ya descubrí quien fue el que mato a Han,fue un sujeto llamado Ian Shaw,el fue el que choco el auto de Han y lo hizo explotar._

**_SEAN_**_:¿Y quien es ese Ian Shaw?_

**_DOM_**_:Es el hermano de un ex terrorista llamado Owen Shaw,y busca venganza porque yo y mi equipo matamos a Owen y a su equipo._

**_SEAN_**_:Ya veo._

**_DOM_**_:Sean,lo mas seguro que Takashi se unió a Ian para vengarse de ti,¿te quieres unir a nuestro equipo?_

**_SEAN_**_:Claro que si,no dejaremos que esos malditos se salgan con la suya._

**_DOM_**_:Bien,ustedes quédense aquí y esperen mi llamado,yo llevare el cuerpo de Han a Los Ángeles para velarlo,nos vemos._

**_SEAN_**_:Adíos y suerte._

_2 días después:_

_Era un día muy tiste para todos,ya que estaban velando a un miembro de su familia,en el lugar se encontraban Dom,Brian,Roman y Tej todos parados a un costado del ataúd de su hermano Han._

_Dom se acerca al ataúd y dice unas palabras en nombre de su amigo Han y deja una foto de la novia fallecida de Han (Gissele),en ese momento un misterioso auto llega al funeral y Dom lo queda mirando y el auto se va por lo que Dom decide perseguirlo._

_Mientras tanto Roman hablaba con Brian._

**_ROMAN_**_:Brian,me prometiste que ya no habría mas funerales._

**_BRIAN_**_:Uno más,es este._

**_TEJ_**_:¿A dónde fue Dom?_

**_ROMAN_**_:No,lo se._

**_BRIAN_**_:Allá va su auto,iré con el a ver que paso,ustedes quédense aquí._

_Después de seguir al auto misterioso Dom llega a un taller mecánico,cuando se disponía a entrar llega Brian._

**_BRIAN_**_:¿Dom que paso?_

**_DOM_**_:Vi un auto misterioso en el funeral y decidí seguirlo,llegando hasta aquí._

**_BRIAN_**_:Entremos._

_Luego de entrar al taller se encuentran con un hombre._

**_DOM_**_:¿Quien eres tu,porque estabas en el funeral de Han?_

**_ANÓNIMO_**_:Por su culpa mi hijo esta muerto._

**_BRIAN_**_:¿Hijo,de que hablas?_

**_ANÓNIMO_**_:Yo soy El Padre De Jesse,y por su culpa mi hijo fue asesinado._

**_DOM_**_:Nosotros no tuvimos culpa de nada,todo paso muy rápido y cuando fui a salvarlo ya era tarde._

**_BRIAN_**_:Si,el culpable de la muerte de Jesse es Johnny Tran,pero el ya esta muerto,yo le dispare y se cayo de su moto muriendo en el acto._

**_PADRE DE JESSE_**_:Dejen de mentir,ustedes fueron los culpables y les juro que lo van a pagar con su vida._

_En ese momento el Padre De Jesse suelta una granada de humo escapando del lugar en su auto._

_Más tarde todos se reúnen en la casa de Dom y mientras hablaban de lo sucedido llega Hobbs y Elena._

**_HOBBS_**_:Les tengo malas noticias._

**_DOM_**_:¿Es sobre Ian Shaw verdad?_

**_ELENA_**_:Si,es sobre esa persona._

**_HOBBS_**_:Al parecer Ian el hermano mayor de Owen esta detrás de ti Dom y de ti Brian por a ver asesinado a su hermano,Shaw esta reuniendo personas que quieran vengarse de ustedes y eh encontrado personas que unieron fuerzas con Shaw,ellos son Louie Tran,El Padre De Jesse,Takashi y por ultimo Cárter Verone._

**_ROMAN_**_:Que Verone,no puede ser,si a ese tipo lo metimos en la cárcel con Brian._

**_HOOBS_**_:Si,pero Shaw pago la fianza y libero a Verone._

**_BRIAN_**_:Maldito desgraciado,reunió a nuestros enemigos del pasado._

**_DOM_**_:No importa,ese maldito de Ian Shaw va a pagar por a ver matado a Han._

**_LETTY_**_:¿Pero donde buscaremos a Ian y a su equipo?_

**_TEJ_**_:Ellos solo van a aparecer._

**_MIA_**_:Pero no podemos dejar que ataquen este lugar. _

**_HOOBS_**_:Tranquilos,ya tengo un lugar donde podremos quedarnos y esperar a Ian Shaw._

_Más tarde Dom,Brian,Hobbs,Roman,Letty,Tej y Elena se van hacia el lugar que dijo Hobbs,mientras que Mia y el pequeño Jack se fueron a un refugio donde Shaw no los iba a encontrar._

_Mientras tanto en la guarida de Hoobs,todos estaban esperando que apareciera Ian Shaw pero no habia ni una señal de el,en ese momento en una radio se escucha de una explosión de un edificio en la ciudad de Los Ángeles,enseguida_

_Hobbs,Brian( que ahora tenia puesto un traje parecido al de Hobbs),Roman y Tej se dirigieron a ese lugar,mientras que Dom,Letty y Elena ivan al aeropuerto a esperar a Sean,Neela y Twinkie que ya llegaban a Los Ángeles. _

_Cuando Hobbs,Brian,Roman y Tej llegan a el lugar encuentran todo un edificio destruido,una mujer que estaba cerca les dice lo que paso,la mujer dice que 3 hombres volaron el edificio porque un agentes los queria atrapar la mujer se presenta diciendo que se llama Megan._

_Después de revisar el lugar de la explosión Hobbs le dice a Brian que los que hicieron esto fueron Ian Shaw y su equipo por lo que Brian responde que si,justo en ese momento llegan dos agentes uno era un ex amigo de Brian y Roman quien es El Agente Bilkins acompañado de otro Agente._

_**BRIAN**:¿Bilkins que haces aquí? _

_**BILKINS**:Vine a atrapar a los responsables de esta atrocidad,el es mi compañero El Agente Neil._

_**HOBBS**:Si eh oído sobre el._

_**ROMAN**:¿Y donde carajo podemos encontrar a Shaw y su equipo?_

_**NEIL**:Ian Shaw es un hombre muy inteligente y nunca deja muchas pistas,pero se donde esta ahora le puse un rastreador en su auto._

_**TEJ**:Bien,entonces avise moles a Dom y a los demás y vayamos por ese Ian Shaw y su equipo._

_**MEGAN**:Yo voy con ustedes,en este edificio estaba mi padre y esos malditos lo mataron._

_**BRIAN**:Bien,vamos._

_Después de avisarle a Dom todos llegaron al lugar donde estaba Ian Shaw y su equipo,cuando entran empieza una batalla de disparos,Dom y Brian avanzaron llegando hasta donde estaba Ian Shaw y empezó una gran pelea,apesar de ser 2 contra 1 Shaw los estaba venciendo con sus técnicas de pelea,justo en ese momento interviene en la pelea Cárter Verone y ahi empieza una batalla entre Dom y Shaw y Brian contra Verone,la pelea entre Brian y Verone estaba muy igualada _

_mientras que la de Dom y Shaw estaba algo a favor de Shaw ya que sabia pelear muy bien,mientras que los demás luchaban contra los secuaces de Shaw,Takashi le estaba dando una paliza a Sean pero justo a tiempo interviene Hobbs y le da un puñetazo a Takashi,mientras tanto Roman,Tej y Twinkie luchaban contra Louie Tran, y dos amigos de Shaw y Letty,Elena,Neela y Megan contra Jennifer Shaw esposa de Ian Shaw,en ese momento aparece El Padre De Jesse y empieza una batalla con Hobbs._

_Justo en ese momento un camión choca la guarida de Ian Shaw provocando una explosión haciendo que Shaw se aparte de Dom,mientras tanto Brian le da una patada a Verone tirándolo al suelo justo cuando lo iba atacar interviene Louie Tran apartando a Brian de Verone,después de eso Shaw les dice a Dom que esto no ah terminado que es solo el comienzo enseguida Shaw y su equipo se van del lugar._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_HOLA AMIGOS,EL FANFIC SE TRATA SOBRE RÁPIDOS Y FURIOSOS 7:LA VENGANZA,ESTA HISTORIA LA AGO COMO SI PAUL WALKER NO HUBIESE MUERTO Y HUBIERA PODIDO TERMINAR DE GRABAR SUS ESCENAS,SU PERSONAJE APARECERA EN ESTA HISTORIA Y EN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE VOY A HACER DE RÁPIDOS Y FURIOSOS,TAMBIEN VOY A HACER 2 HISTORIAS PARARELAS DÓNDE EL PERSONAJE BRIAN O´CONNER _

_(PAUL WALKER) MUERE A LA MITAD DE LA PELICULA Y OTRO DONDE BRIAN O´CONNER NO APARECE EN RÁPIDOS Y FURIOSOS 7:LA VENGANZA,BUENO PRONTO PUBLICARE LA OTRA PARTE DE LA PELICULA,LA PELICULA ESTA DIVIDIDA EN 3 PARTES,BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS,SALUDOS Y QUE DISFRUTEN DE MI FANFIC._


End file.
